spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel O'Neil
"The power gets to your head. Of course it does, look at me. Do I look crazy to you?" Sometimes known as the Kid Commander, CEO O'Neil, his callsign "Chronicler" or just Sam. He will be your greatest friend, your best asset, your worst enemy or your worst nightmare. Like all humans, he has a power but his power is pretty interesting and can't be explained unless you go into some really big words. It is dubbed by his company as the "universal flywheel" He uses the universe as a large flywheel to linearly increase or decrease his speed. If he is falling, he can use his power to linearly provide an upward force to counterbalance gravity so he actually slows down as he approaches the ground. Likewise, he can use the ability allow him or any vehicle to increase his rate of acceleration as long as he keeps using the power and keeps applying an impulse to his form of transportation. {C He has a Father figure (Travis Davinchi Michaelangelo) who is actually one of his employees but Travis has been seen lecturing, scolding and even grounding Sam. Sam usually calls Travis "dad" but is on a first name basis with his "dad" as well as Travis's wife "mom". He bears a respect for the RAVEN commander Lan Aviv and usually stays on RAVEN's good side as much as possible. He has no knowledge of Lan's involvment with the UEF and tries to keep his involvement with the Sentinel Program a secret from most people anyway. Another thing worth noting is that he is one of the wealthiest and most respected men in the Jexian Galaxy due to his status as the head of both the O'Neil Armories corporation and the O'Neil Millitary Corporation. His net worth clocks in at around 8.7 billion. Recently though, his net worth is decreasing due to several long absences from his office, mostly leaving Travis to manage the corporation. Under the table, this is because Travis acts as his handler when aiding the missions given to the ONMC, usually on personal missions such as infiltration on pirate strongholds and warlords. Personality At the age of 21, he matured a lot since his teenage years, making him a tough man. He still retains his kind heartedness and self-restraint, almost to the point at which his adversaries begin to act cocky around him. Unfortunately for anyone who tries to assert any violent authority usually finds out the hard way that the additional two years has taught O'Neil to take his true identity as a killing machine very seriously. He no longer has any qualms with using weapons of mass destruction against enemies but still falls into a subdued state of mind if he slaughters innocents. Even so, he now takes vengence very seriously, often times exacting punishment a thousand fold greater then the original crime. He still maintains a close bond with the employees under him and also keeps close bonds with other allies, viewing them as extensions of his family. He is commonly discouraged by Lan's coldness but he continues to try. History Samuel O'Neil is a strange case of a boy grown old before his time. In any case, what he went through would be hell for any person. {C Samuel O'Neil was born in a small town in the continental United States, the town was actually a housing facility for the employees of a nuclear/biological research lab nearby. His mother worked as a nuclear physicist while his father worked on various nano-technologies and aplication to humans. Both were employed by the lab but worked seperate facilities often seperated but they always found time to come home to their little boy and to each other. When he turned 8 years old he would follow either his mother or his father to work, demonstrating remarkable ability to understand what the scientists were talking about. He got pretty average grades in school, steadily rising as he got older, he was also known for being the teacher's pet. He was used as a guinea pig in his fathers more milder experiments, more notably, data transfer experiments where his father would teach him by downloading small packets of information into his brain. His mother would have him hold some of the tools when she was not using them and also teach him about how everything worked. Then, one fatefull day at age 8, he followed his mother to her workplace where an experimental pebble bed reactor was malfunctioning and his mother had been sent in to run diagnosics. The all of a sudden, all the failsafes on the reactor inadvertantly failed, flooding the area with radiation. Most of the scientists evacuated but he and his mom were trapped in the control room where she was running the diagnostics. So in order to save her son, she stuffed him into a small airtight vault that was used to contain experimental Anti-matter (fortunately there was none at the time) and because it could only be opperated from the inside, she was forced to stay outside and close the door before the radiation filled the room. She died in 3 minutes from the massive Gamma Radiation. Unfortunately, some Gamma Rays still bled through the vault and by the time he was rescued, he had been exposed to high radiation levels for about the span of 32 hours. He was on the verge of dying so his father was forced to either operate on his son and turn him into a semi-robotic super-soldier or watch his son die. He chose to operate. At the end of the operation, Sam had all the implants he lives with now, excluding the servos on his joints, he added those later. He remembered everything that happened and was from then on, slightly crazy and overprotective of those close to him. Since he lost his mother, his father was unable to homeschool him and he was sent to a public school where the data implants helped him earn straight A+s and he met all of his friends. Unfortunately, he only was able to attend the school for about 6 months per year, the rest of the schedule being filled with some other activities. Due to the nature of his operation, he came under the control of the United Nations, and was studied extensively with various tests being preformed to test him. He was also put under extensive training in firearms handling, weapons safety, knife handling and use, small squad tactics, advanced field command, weapons/vehicles maintenance, strategic troop movement and advanced space combat tactics. By the time he was 12, he became a certified concealed carry holder at the same time he had another operation, replacing his robotic implants with semi-biological biometrics. He demonstrated extreme proficiency on the range and during simulations, he proved himself a very competent field commander. During the segment of his training which involved spending several months with a special operations unit in the field, he he was critical to their survival, often fixing and modifying the unit's vehicles to be much more effective. Because his opertion was a success, the Allied Nations began to use his basic implant model for a new set of super-soldiers; soldiers that relied on incredible intelligence and extreme adaptability to complete the job. Though the following implant models were based off of the original, the new implant models were far inferior. He became the guinea pig for The Sentinel Project. His father also began to research bio-metric implants. After most of his training, he was assigned to go and study at other schools around the world after the shooting in Germany. He grew attached to his assigned partner who made up the spotter part of his fireteam, a girl named Anne who was his foreign lieson, tour guide and friend during his deployment to France. Life was relatively peaceful: he maintained his punch gun and did various tasks around the rented house that he had been given during his stay. On various occasion, he and Anne would shadow large groups of their school friends as per their mission requirements under the guise of a date conspicuously in that area. Eventually the "dates" and their personal relationship became more and more genuine; to the point of their personal and professional relationships being impacted. The high command let him keep his team mate if only to boost efficiency. Operation Greenhorn was the first time he ever scored a combat kill. He and Anne were separated during the second half of the mission but otherwise he managed to make his way back to his team mate after the combat operation. His father had been drafted into defending the shuttle launch site but before the shuttle doors closed, he gave Sam a brother, a clone he had been working on as a reminder of his wife and a data chip containing a last info dump that contained almost all the knowledge of all of the human race and its history. One last lesson for the road, he spent his entire time on the shuttle absorbing the info and taking care of his brother. Activity After the shuttle landed, he was brought into the UWUC office for inquiry and after giving his complete story, they let him go. Fortunately, a passing diplomat noticed the high level of competence that was present in the timid boy of 17, scooping him up with promises of a better place where he could continue his education. What he got was the SIUNE Albion campus and though he loved the entire place, soaking up every scrap of knowledge he could get, he hated every moment he had to spend outside. In order to pay for the collage tuition, he found himself having to work three times harder so he could continue working as a freighter, working for a large weapons company. When he graduated at the top of his class, he had already gained extreme notoriety among the institute by unlocking some of the secrets of hyper travel. He looked into the SIUNE's r&d clearence and decided that a boost was in order. He managed to convince SIUNE to lend him money to buy out the weapons company he had been working for. He mainly wandered about the galexy in a small but powerful frigate with his brother Commander Etrius. He took off when he decided that he had had just about enough sitting in a small cramped office on New Exford and decided to go out on his own and do whatever for a while. He does carry a Hyper link to a small but powerful strikefleet to back him up if he runs into say ... an HTU or Evoknight armada. He stoped by New Exford every once in a while but not often, often to see if he can make some friends with RAVEN personel. He actually made a hyper jump to sigma to assemble a fleet before he was called to a meeting where he took part in the squabbling over a plan of action to take sigma. He ditched the meeting to see to his fleet and reappeared when the battle was about to begin. He engaged in ground combat with a massive evoknight army, leading several ONAC platoons, a squad of Grim Reaper suits and a team of fleet strike. He called in orbital fire support but sadly most of the rockets were taken out by Evoknight anti-missile defenses, after which he opened up a second front on which to engage the evoknight army. When the planet began to destabalize, he and his men boarded an extraction vessel, making it off the planet right after the evacuation, escaping death by about 6 minutes. He was relocated to Station 2 shortly afterwards and took charge of the station's defenses (supplied by his corporation), as well as picking up the operating tab. He made some personal mods to his stuff and some mods to the station to suit his tastes, as well as designing an insignia for Lenina. He recently began using the station and the surrounding space as a test bed for some of his projects and also began thinking up ideas to make the station more independent of O'Neil Armories . He's pretty much the only one talking down and preventing Travis from blowing a gasket over the amount of Reactor mass the station requires. During the years of peace, he settled down and began collaborating in research with the Scientific Institute of the University of New Exford. And by settled down, he actually started taking the time to exact vengence on pirates himself, often times getting only the slightest permission before blasting off to a pirate stronghold. His ship, usually crewed by fleet strike and ONI operators litteraly cut their way through the front line defenses before dropping him off inside the base with two ONI Agents and letting them clear out the base. He often leaves them both in the dust, walking through an clearing the base all by himself at times. As of yet, his total accredited kill count is at least 2100 He also got around to adding nanites to his bones that allow for extremely high density and extreme durability. Abilities and Weapons Abilities While he is still significantly weaker than Alice or Lan respectively, his implants do provide him with other abilities that are as equally if not more handy. Due to his implants, he is afforded a veriety of abilities that neither Alice nor Lan have. His implants include: a miniture fission reactor located to the left of the heart, a network of nano-wires through his body, a neural interface built into the back of his brain and a series of semi-organic servo-motors attached to his joints. While the fission reactor generates energy to power his implants, it also stores the radiation created by the reaction via a magnetic contaainment feild. As it is a fission reaction, the implanted uranium core is rated to last for 90 years, but due to creative use of the nano-wires, he sometimes has to refuel. This used to be done by inserting two chunks of uranium into a small slot on the back of his neck though with the replacement with biometrics, he can now replace the reaction mass by simply eating Uranium or Plutonium. Unfortunately, uranium with all its isotopes were banned by the UWUC and so he has had to make some very shady deals in order to obtain it at all. This problem was lessened by the UWUC being disbanded though he now relies on his reactor a bit much. The nano-wire system is what he uses to "vent" the radiation in the reactor when it can no longer sustain the containment. When he "vents" he glows in the dark (no joke) and forces any metalic alloy around him to become radioactive for a short time. A powerful attack that he is capable of using is to use up almost all the radiation stored in the reactor to degrade any small organism for a short while, the attack actually looks like two bright pillars of purpleish white and it uses up a lot of his reaction mass. The network in conjunction with his neural implants, increase his reaction time to aproximately 18 femtoseconds (Reaction time being the time it takes for the signal to get to your muscles) which allows him to react very quickly. It is also handy becuase if all three implants work in conjunction, he is able to manipulate the energy generated by the reactor to channel through his wires and into an electronic device. The neural implant, allows him to directly uplink with a device in contact with his body if it is capable of data transfer. Sometimes, he is able to hack unprotected computers and punch his way through reletively weak firewalls with it though he usually just uses it in conjunction with his ship's AI to better pilot the craft. Due to his natural inteligence, the accelerated learning program and the neural implant, he has an IQ of about 165. All the better because while most geniuses (Lan to mention one) could fix the ship and get down into the wiring, Sam is capable of rewiring the Entire (emphesis on the entire) ship and make it good as new (if not better) though he usually never uses this. The final implant (and the most used) that he added to all of his previous ones is a set of servos attached to his joints that afford him the ability to increase his reaction speed to aproximately 390 miliseconds, reaction speed being the time it takes for the muscles to react. His maximum punch force is around 4000 psi which is a far cry from being a supersoldier such as Alice or Lan but its more then enough to shatter your face if he actually tries. He is capable of lifting a maximum of 180 pounds standing up, though he has never had to actually bench anything so he has no idea what he is capable of. He has a maximum running speed of 20 mph under muscle/implant power alone but in conjunction with his power, he is capable of speeds around 50 mph and he can turn on a dime. (of course he could send himself airborne and go supersonic but thats not the point) His upgraded skeletal system allows him to handle much higher blunt force trauma, allowing him to use his father's Joy pistol for short periods of time though he usually reverts back to stealing one of the Revolvers instead. Combined with his enhanced muscular structure, he is able to handle blunt forces with a bit more ease then before. In a straight up fight with any supersoldier in the sense of physical augumentations, he would lose misserably as a full powered solid hit in the sense of Chester, Lan or Alice could kill him instantly, though the problem is actually landing a solid hit. His reaction speed and reaction time make it not only tiring but also just downright annoying to actually make a solid hit since his reaction time is for all prectical purposes, instant. His main function is combat utility, taking advantage of high reaction speeds, high inteligence and his ability to interact with most field tech in order to be more useful on the battlefield. As the sentinel program was designed, he is most effective when paired up with his partner or spotter, this comes in the form of his brother Etrius who was given a Spotter set in order to counter/aid Sam's Guardian set. Also, if he uses up all of the reaction mass in his reactor, his implants begin to feed off of his natural chemical energy, effectively rendering him a normal human (with the exception of his power). He is incapable of combat in his depleated state and very often, completely immobile as his implants draw too much power. Eventually they shut down on their own after about 30 minutes but until then they keep leaching power. If they are completely shut down before the loss of reactor mass this side-effect can be bypassed completely. His power is very dificult to explain and can be best dubbed The Universal Flywheel. It works by using the entire universe as a massive flywheel into which he is able to dump or extract momentum and inertia from. Using the flywheel takes very little energy on his part as all he has to do is provide the link to the massive resevoir of Inertia and momentum. The actual transfer takes zero energy on his part and since the reserve in the universe is so large, he effectively has access to infinate momentum and inertia at his disposal, and that is just extracting. Dumping the momentum and inertia is not that different as he is able to take the momentum of an object and slow it down at an exponential rate or he can extract all of it's inertia making I extremely easy to stop/start. Both instances have been used during a freefall where he either slows down his decent or simply drops almost all of his inertia and bounces, both have their uses. He uses the momentum dump most of the time because it is much more dignified then simply bouncing off the ground but the bouncing meathod is used when he really must attract attention or in the middle of combat as a rapidly moving object is much harder to hit. When extracting Inertia, he is capable of putting it into his own body or into another object with which he is in direct contact with. The rate of extraction is exponential and it only applies linearly so while the power is in effect, he is unable to turn without turning the power off and relinking. He is able to use the power upward in order to halt the freefall of an object, similar to simply dumping the Momentum but the rate is faster. It should be noted that his power is exempt to the law of action/reaction. Weapons AK-2000 Probably his iconic weapon of choice and also the one he personally built. He tested, modified, tested, repeated, tested again, lather, rinse, repeat until he made it perfect. Due to it being "perfect" it never jams, ever. It actually has several differences from a standard AK-47. One being that it has an RIS rail on which is mounted the trainingless sights from the G36, two being the full spring system in the retractable MOE stock and three being the extensive reinforcement that allows it to fire relativistic projectile rounds. Type-870 A Designated Marksmans Rifle that he designed and built. Typically used when his AK-2000 is not availible often used as a secondary weapon while using the AK. It fires a kinetic energy stream about 9 millimeters in diameter and in addition to the weapon's speed of light shots, the bolt is not visible from an off angle. Mounted on the side is a camera that allows for uplinking to neural implants as well as a scope that is manually opperated. He often uses the weapon as a battle rifle more then a DMR, often firing as rapidly as possible. P-229 A submachine gun that is held with one hand. And integrated computerized scope allows for linking to his neural implant and the projection of a reticle where the weapon is pointed. Featuring an electromagnetic hybridized helical railgun system, the system fires 6 milimeter mini-flechettes from a detatchable 120 round box magazine. It also features rail mounts for anything from lasers to scopes to under-barrel shotguns. The weapon is small enough to conceal on his body and light enough to hang from bungie style weapon slings. He possesses two and often dual weilds both. The weapon somewhat resembles a mini-uzi crossed with a mac-11. Sanguis Rosa Latin for "Blood Rose", the pistol is intricately designed and made from Damascus steel. Micro rubies were added to give it a red color and the handguard is made from an exotic wood that just so happens to be, you guessed it, red. It has a rear notch sight and a front leaf sight similar to an M1911. It shares an upper reciever similar to the M1911 but the bottom is custom designed to have Knuckle duster style hand guards and a spike the protrudes from the bottom just behind the magazine. There is a rose engraved into the upper reciever and the "stem" streatches back and wraps around the handle, the trigger peice looks like a rose thorn. It is capable of firing relativistic projectile rounds. P-675 Gauntlet After watching most of his ONI soldiers and Lan completely outclass him in hand to hand combat, he threw all of his previous training away and created a firearm to be used at contact range. Put simply, it is a gun that is compact enough to fit on a metal gauntlet that looks like a cyborg hand. Literally put, it is four high energy laser projectors attached to computerized contact sensors on his hand, allowing him to deliver lethal blows with a single hit. Since the laser projectors only have a maximum range of 8 inches, he needs to go hand to hand with his opponent to use them. Because of his inadequate CQC skill, if he uses these against any supersoldier type enemy, he is essentially commiting the closest thing to suicide as he can get without actively killing himself. 4 inch switchblade knife It is a switchblade knife, theres not much to it. The only notable features on it are the dimond dust edge, the picture engraved into the handle and the damascus steel blade. In the future, they had rediscovered the way to make genuine damascus steel apparently and his blade is made from the good stuff. He carries it around everywhere he goes, his boxers even have a miniture sheathe built in that he can keep the blade on his person. The blade is commonly irradiated when he has no need for stealth but he cleans off the rads if he has to. Even though it is one of those "nice to have" things, he is more then competent in a knife fight, its just that he knows not to pit it against a gun. 6 inch Stilleto style Spring Assisted Not really something he actually uses for combat, he usually keeps it near the switchblade and wields them in conjunction. It is combat capable and is made of durachrome with a diamond dust edge, the blade is serrated but it is only one sided with the back edge being dull. The point however was individually made and built atom by atom so that it tapers down to a single atom, allowing it to stab into almost anything. He does not really like the blade other then as an absolute must because it looks like something the bad guy uses. Category:Characters Category:Humans